


I put sire in Siren

by AbeerNotreallyAbeer



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lust, M/M, Magic, One-Sided Attraction, Rin is a prince, Siren, Slow Build, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, arabic words, haru is gorgeous, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeerNotreallyAbeer/pseuds/AbeerNotreallyAbeer
Summary: For centuries, Sirens had ruled over the seas and all types of water bodies, spreading terror worldwide. Until one king named Tora Matsuoka came to change that. The table was turned and The sirens’ rein was cut short when the biggest coven of witches in the kingdom of Samasuka had finally agreed to help Tora in his endeavor to annihilate the last one of them. He knew their magic was so powerful, no siren could resist and he was willing to deal with the devil itself to achieve his goal.In which Rin Matsuoka is a prince and Haruka Nanase is the obsession he could never shake.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, tora matsuoka/original female character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I put sire in Siren

Sirens. Those mythical creatures that prey sailors and lure them to their own death with their mesmerizing songs. What they look like remains a mystery, because nobody was able to see them and live to tell the story, causing rumours to abound. Some say that mating with a siren makes you eternal, others claim that drinking their mystic blood gives you super power, leading many reckless sailors to venture into their secret haven and eventually die in their quest for everlasting life. Sirens Sanctuaries are off-limit, a fact that sailors have learnt the hard way after the colossal losses that their explorations have entailed.

For centuries, Sirens had ruled over the seas and all types of water bodies, spreading terror worldwide. Until a king named Tora Matsuoka came to change that. The table was turned and The sirens’ rein was cut short when the biggest coven of witches in the kingdom of Samasuka had agreed to help Tora in his endeavour to annihilate the last one of them. He knew that their magic was so powerful, no siren could resist and he was willing to deal with the devil itself to achieve his goal.

Following a treaty that purpoted to give full access to the besieged witch library King Tora had long kept secret from the world, the witches were so thirsty for those ancient grimoires that they begrudgingly bent to his will. For months, thousands of sirens were found floating dead by the shore. It was only then when it became known to the world that sirens ‘physical form hardly matched their horrendous deeds. Opposite to the rumours, sirens were dashingly beautiful to the point of clouding senses and causing hallucinations, making them all the more death-deserving to Tora.

Even when stripped of their power, their predatory whims never subsided. They killed and hunted, using their charm, wit and grace to disarm rivals and win allies. Relentless as they were, they managed to mingle with humans, mate with them, leaving no evidence of their identity and it became almost impossible to track them. Striking beauty became associated with merfolks, leading people to point accusatory fingers to every man or woman they deemed aesthetically appealing.

After the sirens' demise, the young king ushered humankind into a new era where humans were the sea gods. With ships safe again on board, the kingdom regained connection with the rest of the continents and the economy thrived. His popularity soared, earning the name of “the siren slayer”.

\----------------------------------------------

“You do look a little bit distracted, penny for your thoughts?” quizzed Akin as he sipped his wine, earning a raise of brow from the king of Samazuka.

“I’m indulging in the blissful tunes of the violin” he glanced at the violinist playing at the entrance of the chamber before looking back at his councillor “You, however, look like you’re about to say something”

“I’m bearing gifts and I … “ he lifted his glasses with the back of his hand and pondered for a few moments before he resumed “I don’t know if you’re going to like it or hate it. You’re kind of unpredictable”

“Is it rare?”

“It is gorgeous” Akin’s eyes shifted upwards and stared fondly at the emptiness that separated them, as if mentally visualizing a supernatural wonder.

“Does it breathe?” he sipped at his wine, a playful smirk sitting on his face.

“You’re going to like it but I don’t know whether you'll keep it alive or not”

“Spit it out Akin.” The king’s patience was running thin and Akin felt it was time he spoke out. He took a deep breath, as if preparing to dive, then blurted out the words in one mouthful “I found her sitting under a tree, breastfeeding a baby. I have travelled the world and the seven seas and I’ve never seen anything as spectacular. No words can give justice to such beauty”

“Have you brought a siren to my court?” Tora whipped his head to the left, nearly dropping his silver cup onto the silken carpet.

“Would you let me finish?” This time Tora stood up abruptly, letting his seat thud up behind him and roared warningly “I asked a yes or no question. Did you bring a siren to my court?”

Akin rubbed at his knuckles nervously then lowered his gaze in a pure display of submission “She’s powerless and weak. Her incontestable beauty was the only reason why I spared her life. She could be the last siren on Earth. I haven’t seen any for 10 years" he paused as if talking to himself " I didn’t want to be the only one to revel in such vision ” 

He swallowed, still in a bowing position “You like scarce pretty things, like white peacocks, and rare gems”.

“Tell me that you did kill her so that I can act like this indiscretion never took place!!”

The king got all riled up, causing Akin to snap out of his he-will-eventually-calm-down trance.

“You can kill her if you want.”

“You do realize that every fibre of my being hate those vile creatures. You act like you don’t know me after all these years” snarled Tora indignantly, throwing his hands in the air.

“It’s because I know you very well that I brought her”

The king locked eyes with Akin for a brief moment, trying and failing to understand what brought his brother to make such a stupid decision, before he stormed off his chamber and shouted at one of his guards “You will bring that abomination to my chamber right now!!”

Akin fought the urge of rolling his eyes “You are overreacting. We won the war years ago and you still think they’re a threat” he watched his young brother as he regained his seat.

“This does not change the fact that they’re our enemy,” he roared in a declamatory tone.

Mere few minutes later, the guards were back at the door and several more were moving rapidly down the sides of the room. Another guard showed up few seconds later, dragging behind the siren by the hand shackles. Her wavy black locks was hiding her face and the better part of her shoulders. One of the guard pulled the shackles to force her to straighten up and she immediately collapsed in a heap in front of the king who hadn’t left his velvet chair. The mythic creature was barefoot, sweaty and covered in ash and dirt. The flimsy gown she was wearing barely reached her knees, showing numerous scars that could be seen from the naked space between her shoulders that the garment failed to cover.

“You are dismissed” Akin finally spoke. The guards left the room and Akin followed suit.

“Where are you going?” questioned Tora, his eyes pivoting between Akin and the shivering siren.

“I don’t think I’m going to enjoy what you’re about to do” He said with a sigh and turned around “Have a great day Majesty”

Tora watched his brother walking out of the door. He almost forgot about the woman sitting in the middle of the room. She had a long arms curled around her knees, awkwardly attempting to extend the fabric to her ankles. 

“Stand up!” he roared and she looked up.

His eyes caught hers and they were arguably the prettiest shade of blue he’d ever seen. With her distractingly beautiful features dripping with femininity that were obscured under her impossibly dark locks, she managed to earn his undivided attention in the span of few seconds. She was a sight to behold, but most importantly, she was ...

Frail.

She could easily lead anyone to believe she was as harmless as the marble statue posed on the adjacent table. 

She looked emptily at him, almost lifeless, with her big almond-shaped eyes, rimmed with the longest lashes he saw on a woman. But again, she was not a woman. She was a siren. A vile creature trapped into a human body carved by the hands of God with such care and intricacy, leaving a man like him all frustrated and confused. 

NO. 

An inner voice chided him. Tora was a piled of mixed emotions. 

He hated that he needed to remind himself that this frail-looking woman is a lethal weapon capable of killing an army of swordsman if she still had her powers. He hated that he was with her in the same room.

“What’s your name?” he asked in an authoritarian tone, startling her up from her trance-like state.

She bit her lips, a mere action that was already sending undue warmth and tickling sensations to the king’s entire body.

God she’s gorgeous.

Her mouth twisted in an expression of pain.

“Haruka” her wavering voice matching her demeanour.

Tora's leg, as if they had a mind on their own, closed the space that separated him from the seating Siren. His hand was already extending to her face. 

It didn’t matter how hard he tried to remember that night, it all led to the same outcome. Him lying next to her on his king-sized bed, wearing nothing but a puzzled look on his face as her glaring at him with tear-stained eyes, chest heaving, repeating the same words all over with strained hiccups.

“You ….are ….a monster”


End file.
